The Last Shinobi
by YamaWild
Summary: The Elemental Nations are no more. Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, last shinobi alive, will have to make a name for himself if he wants to survive in a world full of angels, fallen angels and devils. NarutoxSerafall
1. Disaster

**Dunno what to say other than good reading lol. The pairing is NarutoxSerafall. I may add other pairing but im not sure and I will need a good reason to add it. Not 'I think you should pair him with Rias because its good'. No! There must be a reason. Anyway, good reading :)**

* * *

Contrary to what Hashirama thought after he founded Konoha, the wars never stopped. The clans who were keeping to themselve grouped with each other to form what came known as villages.

The conflicts became bigger and bloodier. Sometimes there were treaties of peace between two nations. However, both knew that it would never work. It was just a stop before it continued.

The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, tried to reason with the other leaders but it never worked. He was greatly saddened by that but at least he tried to stop the wars even after he considered that he had failed.

Sometimes, there was an increase in the violence of the conflicts. These periods became known as the Great Ninja Wars because of that but also because the five major nations were in against each other.

After the First Hokage died, his brother took the mantle as the Second Hokage and the wars never stopped. Like his brother, he tried to stop them but he failed.

His successor, the Third Hokage, replaced him when the he died during one of the Great Ninja Wars. The wars lessened a bit in his time but not much. He managed to survive the endless wars and he chose a successor to replace him.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, later died when the Kyubi attacked the village. Because of that, the Fourth Hokage died along with a part of the shinobi forces. The Third Hokage had no choice but to return to his old post. He was becoming old and he knew that he needed a successor soon. That's why he chose the Fifth Hokage very soon after Minato had died. Tsunade Senju.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha.

A name that instill fear and respect in almost every shinobi. The Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, the untouchable, the soul reaper, the demon, the ghost, the scourge of the battlefield. They were some of the nicknames that people used to describe him.

Since he was young, he was scorned by his own village because of what he had inside him. Yet, he never gave up despite the hateful glares he received or the people who purposely ignored him. He always strived to be accepted.

When he was young, he was a very famous prankster because of that. During those, he was able to escape the ANBU quite easily. That got the attention of the Third Hokage very soon, who Naruto saw as a pseudo grandfather.

Naruto's dream always was to become a ninja so the Third Hokage killed two birds with one stone. The village needed ninjas, Naruto was a Jinchuriki and he was willing to become a ninja. The potential that he had as a Jinchuriki couldn't be ignored. Sarutobi decided that when Naruto would reach his fifth birthday, he would make him his apprentice.

It was cruel to kill his childhood but he had no choice with the world they lived in. The boy was also the Fourth's legacy and he couldn't allow him to die. He had already failed to make Naruto a hero like the Fourth wanted; he would not fail a second time. He would make Naruto a hero by teaching him all he knew so that he could protect Konoha and become its protector. It's hero.

When Naruto reached his fifth birthday, Sarutobi started his training. One of the first things he taught him is the Kage Bunshin. He wanted to test a theory and he was damn right. They used his Kage Bunshin to make him learn as many things as he could.

He would randomly send him on missions with other teams so that he could also gain experience. At some point in his missions, something completely unexpected happened. When he was going to be killed, he awakened the sharingan and that saved him. When Naruto told the Third Hokage of this, he was greatly surprised. Sarutobi later did some research on that and found nothing so he assumed that at least one of Minato's parents was an Uchiha. Why he never awakened it, he will never know.

At age 8, he was promoted to chuunin. The next year, he mastered his sharingan and he awakened the next level of the sharingan, the mangekyo sharingan. Each mangekyo sharingan have a speciality. His speciality when he uses it is the kamui. He could make some parts of his body intangible for a certain amount of time.

He awakened it during a mission where he and his team had to enter the enemy's territory to steal some importants plans about the defence layout of the enemy. That day, he had witnessed his best friend's dead and reality had came down crashing at him, hard. He killed all of the enemies but when they were all dead, he started to attack his allies. If Shisui hadn't been there, Naruto may have killed them.

If Naruto had to choose again to whether or not to become a ninja, he would say no. The life of ninja is hard, very hard. Every day you live as a ninja you have to stay on your guards. Always expect an attack from anywhere at anytime, even at your home. Everyday you see death, you cause it. Ignorance is such a bliss sometimes.

His first kill had been very hard, but he had no choice. He had to continue forward and forget about it. It was either to be killed or you kill him before he kill you. It had taken him a lot of time but he managed to do it with the help of Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Each of them had helped him a lot to get over it.

The next year, he became a jounin. That year, he had also awakened the next stage of the mangekyo sharingan. He wished he never awakened it though; he had enough pain to deal with at that moment. A raiton jutsu had been heading toward his back and he never saw it. They had killed all of the enemies. That is what they thought at least. All he knows is that Shisui, one of his best friends had sacrificed himself to protect him. Before he died thought, he asked Naruto to take his eyes. Knowing he was going blind with the overuse of using them, he accepted. When he and his team had came back to Konoha, he immediately went to Tsunade so that they could make the transplantation. It was a success.

Two years later, another tragic event occured. It was on a mission to kill someone who knew some very important information about Konoha. Itachi died on that mission. Before he died, he gave two weapons to Naruto. The Yata Mirror and the sword of Totsuka. Two legendary weapons that Naruto wasn't prepared to receive let even see in his lifetime.

For the next three years, a group made its apparition. Akatsuki, a group of S-class missing-nins. Their goal was to capture all of the Bijuus but for that to happen, they needed to extract the Bijuu from the Jinchuriki. They caused so much chaos in these years that it finished with something completely unexpected.

All of the nations joined forces to annihilate the Akatsuki. They even made a treaty to stop fighting against each other after that war. Everyone was exhausted from all the deads they already had on their side and they didn't wanted more. This was a chance to stop fighting once for all and everyone took it. Some were not sure due to their hate toward the other villages but a speech from the Commander of all the divisions, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, took that apart.

On a side, you had the Allied Shinobi Forces and on the other, Akatsuki. It may seem uneven with the Akatsuki composed of less than ten shinobis but it wasn't. One of the Akatsuki's shinobi, Kabuto Yakushi, knew a jutsu that could bring back dead people alive for a certain amount of time. With it, he was able to bring a lot of people back to life to fight for him and the Akatsuki.

Akatsuki had an army of 100 000 zetsu clones and the Allied Shinobi Forces had an army of 80 000 shinobis with samurais in it. The leader of Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, someone that everyone thought was dead since a long time. He proved that he was a very smart man and he gave a lot of difficulties to the Allied Shinobi Forces.

The reason he had started the war was because he wanted to have the Kyuubi, Hachibi and Ichibi. The last Bijuus they needed. The Jinchuriki of them were the last of their kind. The others were captured due to the negligence of the other villages with them.

After the war started, the Jinchurikis were sent on an island-turtle to learn how to fully control their Bijuus. For the Ichibi's host, Gaara, it went well and he managed to defeat the Bijuu and he got his power. Hachibi's host, a guy named Killer B, helped them with it since he already had full control over it. For Naruto, it was hard but he had succeeded. The Kyubi was not very fond of being in a living prison and in an Uchiha of all things.

To his and Kyubi's utter surprise, Naruto awakened something that was thought to only be a myth. He had awakened the famed rinnegan during his fight with the Kyubi. Because of that revelation, the Kyubi asked a question to Naruto. He answered it and his answer made Kyubi smile, something that shocked Naruto. After that, they continued to fight and Naruto came out as the victor.

The rinnegan had greatly enhanced all of his abilities it seems. He found out that one of the things that it gave him was a complete control over his chakra reserves. Even with his already gigantic chakra reserve, he had complete control over it. Another thing he discovered is that it gave him the ability to control the five elements. He could even use the sub-elements but it was a lot harder to actually use them. It took him quite some time but he succeeded to use them on the battlefield. His Kage Bunshin helped him a lot. He didn't knew a lot of techniques from them but he was able to throw some of them on the battlefield. After he awakened the Rinnegan, two of his old senseis came back to help him.

Tsunade started to first train him in medical ninjutsu because he had complete control over his chakra. After that, she gave him the summoning contract of the slugs and he accepted it. On the other side, Jiraiya taught him a lot of his techniques and he did the same thing as Tsunade, he gave Naruto the summoning contract of the toads. They didn't know if it was possible to have two contracts at the same time but after talking with the bosses of them, it worked. When his training with them was finished, Jiraiya and Tsunade were very proud of him. They saw him as a son they never had so they were very happy for him. He even managed to do something only the First Hokage was able to do. He could heal himself using no hand signs.

The last thing that Jiraiya and Tsunade trained him in is becoming a sage. He went to the home of the slugs and toads to become a sage and he succeeded. Something that made Jiraiya cry anime tears for a whole day. Here was his apprentice who was able to learn the senjutsu in a week and he, the Great Jiraiya, could not fully do it and he had more than thirty years of practice. Then something that surprised them again is the fact that Naruto was able to combine both senjutsu arts into one. That's when people started to call him the most unpredictable ninja.

The war lasted five years. Five long years of suffering. The war was the bloodiest that the Elemental Nations had ever seen. During the war, Naruto had became a sort of symbol of optimism for the Allied Shinobi Forces. He was always at the frontlines fighting the zetsu clones and the zombies of the Edo Tensei. He truly became a hero until after a particular event that became known as the Titans' Battle.

In the last year of the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was revealed that the leader of the Akatsuki was not Madara Uchiha. The real Madara Uchiha was summoned on the battlefield as a zombie of the Edo Tensei. The five kages were sent to defeat him but they failed. Just as Madara was going to kill them, Naruto appeared.

The clash of titans that followed has been the most destructive one that the world has seen since the Rikudo Sennin's battle against the Jubi. Meteors falling, trees growing everywhere, giant pits formed by the explosions. The battle was one that even the heavens felt. The real reason why people called that battle the Titans' Battle is when both of them used their perfect Susano to clash against each other. It finished when Naruto sealed Madara with the sword of Totsuka.

In the last days of the war, Obito Uchiha, one who everyone thought had died in the last Great War made his appearance as the leader of Akatsuki. Everyone was sent on the battlefield where he was when they knew it was the last stand of the war.

Unfortunately, things didn't go well. Obito soon resurrected the Jubi to complete the reason he started the war. He had a dream to achieve. He wanted to complete the Eye of the Moon plan. That plan has as a goal to place the whole Elemental Nations under an illusion. That way, peace will come and everything will be possible. What people don't agree with that plan is that everyone will be controlled by him.

Naruto once again showed that he is worth of the title of the most unpredictable ninja when he summoned the four hokages to help them against Obito. When he was asked on how he learned that jutsu, he answered that the Edo Tensei is a jutsu originally created by the Uzumaki Clan. At sometime before the Fourth Great Ninja War started, he went to Uzushio to learn more about seals. There, he found a secret vault still protected and he learned a vast amount of things. The four hokages, after they were resurrected by Naruto, were happy to help. Though, things didn't go as planned.

* * *

Naruto regained consciousness after what felt like an eternity. He was laying down against the cold ground wondering what had happened.

'Ugh, what happened?' He thought.

He looked around him to see mountains far away, giant roots near him and… people sleeping? No, they were dead. He knew that smell from everywhere. He was used to it since he was 7 years old. He slowly got up and he got a view of what is around him.

The corpses around him proved his theory about a battle happening here lately. Most of the corpses were intact thought but he recognized the smell of dead everywhere. That's when the memories came back to him.

'_No... That can't be true! NO!_' He thought wide eyed as they came back.

He fell to his knees and tears started to flow abundantly from his eyes. He just couldn't accept it. Everything he had worked for. All the hopes people had placed on him. The dream of peace his sensei had passed up on him to complete. All gone in an instant. All that work… was it for nothing?

He really hoped it was just a dream even with all the deads around him. He got up on his knees and teleported to Konoha using the Hiraishin.

He appeared on the Hokage Monument. The walls protecting the village were intact and it was the same for the houses and shops in the village.

'_Please Kami, I don't want it to be real!_' He begged in his mind.

He focused on his chakra and expanded it to see if there was anything even alive. Nothing. That's when he truly understood the depth of the situation he was in. He was the last one alive. The silence was terrifying. The once populous village of Konoha was reduced to a ghost village. Naruto lost consciousness.

* * *

The Four Great Satans of the underworld were currently sitting around a table discussing an attack that was probably going to happen. Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, sent them word that some rogue fallen angels were going to attack the devils' region in the Underworld. He also said that he had no wish to cause a war between them and that he will do his best to stop that from happening. Though, some may escape him. He had at least warned them and they were thankful at him for that.

The civil war had just ended and they did not wanted at all to go on another war.

"I propose to place some High-Class devils on the border. Just in case they come and if they are strong, we shouldn't have any problem."

"I agree with Ajuka but we should place some Ultimate-Class devils at some points for a backup if there is ever a need for it."

"That's a good idea indeed. I'm up for that."

The other member in the room was going to speak but he was interrupted by a guard knocking on the door. With a sigh, he beckoned the guard to enter.

"What is it?" He asked in a lazy tone.

"So-sorry to interrupt you but something strange happened in the human world." He said and waited for the permission to continue. When he saw their interest, he continued. "The moon… has turned red."

"The moon has turned red? Now that's interesting." A man with long red hair said with a small smile on his face showing his interest in the matter.

"Ahh go on, I'm going to sleep while you investigate that. See ya." One said and used a seal to teleport out of the room. The three other Satans sweat dropped at his attitude. Not even something like the moon turning red could make his skip his bed.

"Anyways, let's go." The only woman said and they all teleported to the human world.

* * *

When they reappeared, they were on top of a mountain. They immediately looked at the moon and… they were shocked by what they saw.

"What the hell?!" The only woman said while the other two said nothing.

On the face of the moon was an eye but not a normal one. It had three concentric circles with nine tomoes, three on each circle and overall, the moon was red.

"Have you seen this design or even have a clue to what is happening?" The girl asked the other two.

"I don't know and I don't like that at all." The one with long red hair said. He frowned deeply and tried to find a clue.

"I wish I had though… what?!" The eye on the moon had just disappeared. They stayed in silence for a moment wondering just had happened.

"We need to look up into that and discover what it was. I don't like that at all." Ajuka said.

"I agree." The redhead said.

In the next days, Heavens, the Underworld and Earth were in turmoil due to what had happened. In Heavens, people were talking about a sign of God. In the Underworld, they didn't know what to think of it. On Earth, that event had caused a massive chaos. It just became worse a week later when people of the extreme west confirmed that a new continent had appeared out of nowhere. If it wasn't enough to cause such a chaos, people weren't able to enter it because of some magic blocking them from entering.

It was after that news that Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, two of the Four Great Satans, decided to investigate. The other two Satans were unable to come.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Sirzechs told his partner. She nodded and they made their wings appear and flew to the direction of where the new continent is.

It was rather strange because they had explored the entire human realm. They had a world map of Earth and nothing had escaped them. The humans weren't advanced enough to have a world map of their planet yet. The great majority of them are around the Mediterranean Sea. Now, a new continent had appeared out of nowhere? That was just weird.

It didn't took them too long to see a new land appear. They both frowned when they saw it because last time they went there, it was just the sea. They landed on the beach and retracted their wings. As they approached the island more and more, they felt for a brief moment that they passed a sort of barrier.

"Have you felt it?" Sirzechs said as he stop and look at her from the corner of his right eye.

"Yes, we just passed a barrier that requires chakra. It's strange. Very."

"Chakra is something that only few of us can use. That and the whole continent was hidden from view and space. It has been hidden in another dimension I think. But if it was, who could have done that? Only the Biblical God or a group of very powerful gods could have done that and I'm not sure at all." He said. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms before reopening them a moment later when his partner started speaking.

"I know but what worry me the most is that barrier that requires chakra for us to enter. If there are people living on that island, can they use chakra? Why was the island even sealed in the first place. There must be a reason. I don't like that at all." She stated frowning deeply.

They soon arrived at a village after crossing a bridge called the Great Naruto Bridge. It showed them that there was at least a sentient civilisation living there so they continued in hopes of finding people. That and the people speak the same language they do. Very strange. After the bridge, they found a village.

"Death has passed here." Sirzechs said and his partner agreed. They could smell dead. They ventured further into the village and found people dead everywhere like they thought.

"Look at that one." Serafall said as she lowered herself to examine the corpse of someone dead. He went to the other side of the corpse and started to examine it like his partner. The person was a man in his late twenties And his clothing suggested that he was a middle-class worker. The strange thing about him was his eyes. They were blank.

"Have you found any signs of how he could have died?"

"No, there are no injuries or anything unnatural that could have caused his..!"

Her eyes and Sirzechs' own widened when they felt a blade against their throats. They never sensed him or heard him. They were two of the Four Great Satans, yet they never felt it when someone sneaked up on them. Sweat rolled down on their faces and they very slowly looked up at the people holding a blade to their throats.

He was tall blonde wearing a crimson armour constructed from numerous metal plates formed into multiple protective guards on his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. The other one was just like him. It was his eyes that caught their attention. They were red with three tomoes on a concentric circle.

'Almost just like the moon!' Sirzechs thought while Serafall had a small blush on her face. He was… quite handsome. The whiskers on his cheeks made him look a little bit feral.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" The tall blonde said looking down at them with a bit of curiosity. He could tell by what they were wearing that they were not from the Elemental Nations.

* * *

It had been a week since everyone had died and Naruto had decided to regroup every scroll he found in a really big one. While he was at Uzushio, he created a new storage seal that could contain a near limitless amount of it. Near limitless because he still doesn't know the limit of how much scrolls it can contain. He started by collecting the secret files and jutsus of each major village. The amount of tools, weapons, scrolls and files that he had accumulated was priceless.

He was slowly becoming insane by the constant silence he was in. Smiling? He doesn't do that anymore. Kurama has been asleep because of the very large amount of chakra he had lent him in the final battle. He didn't know when he was going to wake up but he hope it was going to be soon. Before the war, he would often smile. Each day off he had he would be happy about it. He would smile and talk with other people. He would have fun before the horrors restart.

Each day was killing him. Each day when he wakes up he hope that all of that is a dream but no. Everyday he is brought back to the cruel reality. He is the only one alive.

"May you rest in peace, Zabuza." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

He is currently in the Land of Waves to get Zabuza's sword. He took the sword and he was about to seal it when he felt something. Life. He had been trained in being a sensor since he was 8 so he knew what that feeling was. Two people to be exact. One male and a female. They seemed to be quite powerful. Though, they didn't have a lot of chakra. They had… something else. He ran at full speed toward their location and found them examining a corpse. They seemed to be outsiders. Strange, every explorers that tried to see if there was another continent failed. It seemed that their continent was the only one in that dimension.

He slowly approached them and decided that he couldn't take any risk. He created a clone and with a boost of speed he went at them.

* * *

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

"If you both remove your blades from our throats… we might be able to answer you?" The one with long red hair said with a strained smile hoping to show his sincerity. One of the tall blonde nodded before one of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'What was that? I never saw that before.' Sirzechs thought a bit curious as he looked behind him where one of the blondes disappeared.

"You are clearly not from here, now answer." The blonde guy said with an hint of autority. He still had his kunai at the throat of the girl ready to slice it open at any moment. Sirzechs raised an eyebrow when he saw he didn't remove his small blade from the neck of Serafall.

'Smart guy, he is keeping a guaranty in case I try to make a move.' Sirzechs thought with a frown.

"We came after hearing the discovery of a new contient." He would have continued but the blonde interrupted him.

"A new continent? We have searched for other continents for ages and we found nothing. That continent is the only one in this dimension. Can you prove me that there is another continent out there? If so, how can I be sure of that?" Naruto said.

"Maybe your right but all I know is that a new continent has appeared out of nowhere so we decided to check what it was. The continent where your land is was previously occupied by a vast sea. As for how I can prove to you that it is true? When we entered your land, there is barrier that requires chakra to enter."

"A barrier around our land?" Sirzechs nodded and Naruto removed the blade from the girl's neck. "Sorry about that then but we have been at war for countless ages. I had to take my precautions. You seem to be explorers and I sense no negative emotions from you so I guess its ok."

"Sorry about that." Naruto said and he bowed in sign of apology. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha."

"Sirzechs Lucifer." He said happy from how the things finally turned out. If they both forgot about how it started, they could become good friends.

"Serafall Leviathan!" The girl said with a child-like attitude once she got back to her feet. "So... Are you seeing anyone?" She said with a big smile.

"...Uh, what?"

* * *

**There it is :). I know I left some parts about like how Sarutobi died, what is the relation between Naruto and his parents, etc. They will be explained later. For his relationship with Kyubi, I have left some clues. I also left some very small clues that tell you in which period they are in meaning that the main story will come later. Not long though, maybe 2-4 more chapters before starting it. I want to develop the relationship between Serafall and Naruto. Sirzechs too in a friendship way but less important.**

**I noticed someone else who published a NarutoxSerafall story a few days ago and im happy with that! It greatly surprised me though lol. That story has a great potential and I had a great fun reading it. I recommend that you read it because there should more original pairings on this site like the NarutoxSerafall one.**

**I am very open to new ideas so if you have some then go on and PM me. Even the craziest one are welcome! I am planning on maybe adding a second pairing but not sure. I will see later.**

**Cya**


	2. Annoying Girl

**Heya everyone. Thank you for your support last chapter! It's my first story published on that website so I was quite surprised when I woke up and checked my emails to find nearly 140 or so notices. Thank you a lot for supporting me!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm at university right now so I'm a bit busy. That and I'm new to writing stories like that so I have a bit of difficulty to find my style of writting. I forgot to say last chapter that Orochimaru never became a missing-nin due to the wars constantly happening so he never had the time to do his experiments. That and I made a mistake in where the Elemental Nations are lol. Sorry but it's not in the extreme west, it's the extreme east(Pacific Ocean). Anyways, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy. The NarutoxSerafall fans will particularly like it that chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Annoying girl**

"Get off me, your annoying." Naruto repeated for the tenth time to the girl on his back. She had her arms around his neck and her legs were around his waist. Though, she had her breasts pressed on his head and it was… uncomfortable.

As they were walking toward the barrier, he kept asking in his head how she even got on his back.

"Nuh uh uh! I'll stay until we reach the shore." Serafall said in a sing-song voice as she moved her head from right to left in a repetitive manner with her eyes closed. She was clearly enjoying this.

Sirzechs who is walking alongside them just snickered in a playful manner at them. It was fun to see the man with nearly no emotions being annoyed by her. They were walking toward the barrier because Naruto wanted to see what it was. Sirzechs and Serafall decided to follow him because he was a native of that continent and if they wanted answers, he was the one who would most likely know them.

"So… I understand that you are a native of that continent?" Sirzechs said deciding to start a conversation.

"Yes." Was Naruto's short response. He was glad that the redhaired had started a conversation. Maybe it would take his head off from the girl on his back.

"Naruto-san, I am-" He said but Naruto interrupted him.

"No honorifics please, just call me Naruto." He said and Sirzechs could swear that he saw a tiny smile.

"Right then." He smiled back. "Naruto, I am rather curious about your continent. Can I ask you some questions about it?"

"Go on."

"Is there a reason why nobody here is alive?" He asked curiously.

"I… would rather not talk about it. It's not only a village though, it's the whole continent." Naruto said and Sirzechs and Serafall were surprised by that. He closed his eyes as the memories came back and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Something they noticed.

"Don't be sad… Im sure that you will find other people even if I understand by the way that you talked that most of them are dead." Serafall said worried for him.

"You're not as annoying as I thought. That's surprising." Naruto answered her and they could detect a very small hint of amusement in his monotone voice.

"Of course! You just have to know me Naru-chan!" She said with a wide smile and pressed her breasts harder against the back of his head.

'_Kami must hate me. If I hadn't talked she wouldn't have done that._' He thought and did a facepalm in his mind.

"Naru-chan?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. He had been called that before but to be called like that by someone he barely knew… it was a bit weird.

"Yup! It's an honorific I use for friends!" She said and rubbed her left cheek on his blond spiky hair in a sign of affection. She had her eyes closed with her eternal smile plastered on her face and she seemed to enjoy it.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Naruto asked coming to a stop. He found what she was doing… awkward.

"Hmmm… it's so soft…" She murmured seemingly in a trance. Naruto and Sirzechs sweat dropped at that. They continued to walk and the conversation continued.

"Sorry for asking that." He said a bit guilty looking at the ground for a few seconds. When he got no response he glanced at Naruto to see that he was also looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about that." He finally said. "You could say that we paid for the crimes we did and everyone died because of that." He answered and Sirzechs was surprised by the soulless eyes he had.

'_He's really pessimist about his people. I can understand why though. Everyone dear to him have died it seem._' Sirzechs thought a bit sad about the situation the young man is in.

"Oh?" He murmured feeling the girl on his back relax. "It seems she fell asleep. Annoying girl." Naruto said as his right eyebrow suddenly twitched. He was half tempted to activate his sharingan to let her fall to the ground by using the kamui. With a sigh, he put his hands under her thighs to prevent her from falling. However, she proved to be more troublesome than he thought because her face shifted from the top of his hairs to against his right cheek. He could feel her soft skin against his own and it caused him to feel something strange within him.

"She must have something for you." Sirzechs commented and lightly chuckled referring to Serafall.

"Something for me? What do you mean?" He replied not understanding what he was getting at.

"Yeah… you know when someone really _really_ likes someone?" He said. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. What could he mean about her really liking him? Sirzechs was going to give him another hint but he beat him to the punch.

"I see what you mean!" He said with a grin and Sirzechs let out a sigh he was holding. It seemed he could show emotions after all, he just needed a bit of help and to open more.

"So, what will you do about it?"

"There's no way I'm going let her become one of my best friends! She is too damn annoying!" Naruto said as a cloud of depression appeared above his head. A blank expression appeared on Sirzech's face upon hearing that.

'_He… he can't be that dense… right?_' He thought looking at him.

"Let's change the subject." He chuckled in embarrassment. "What kind of people were you like?"

"We were… a warmonger type of people you could say. I don't remember a period of time where there was peace. No scratch that, there was apparently one that had achieved peace thousands of years ago. I don't know if it is true though and we called ourselves shinobi."

Sirzechs stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the word shinobi. Noticing his behavior, Naruto just raised an eyebrow. Do they know his kind? If so, how is it even possible?

"You call yourselves… shinobi? Right?" Sirzechs asked to be sure he hadn't misheard.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"The shinobis… to think they are real. That's crazy." Sirzechs murmured wide-eyed though Naruto heard him.

"Alright, what do you know about us? Our land has been sealed away and you pretend to know us? Sorry but I find that hard to believe." Naruto said seriously with a frown.

"It's an old legend, a very _very_ old one. It's so old that we only have pieces of information." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "Most believe that the shinobis are just a myth. A story to entertain children if you want. I have a book back at my home about myths and legends. There is a small description about your kind… if you can prove it to me that you are indeed a shinobi. However, I think it may be true considering that your land appeared out of nowhere. That and you sneaked up on us without us noticing, which is really impressing."

"You were too busy looking at a corpse; I may have gotten you by luck. Now back to what you know of us."

"Right." He liked that guy. If you look beyond his face showing no emotions, he was a great guy to talk to. "It's been a while since I have read my book on myths and legends but I will tell you what I remember on that. The shinobis are considered a myth because one of them created the moon. Apparently, that same man fought a very powerful god and managed to defeat him. After his victory, he split the energy of the god into nine parts that each took life. Do you know of that?"

"Yeah. That man you're talking about is known as the Rikudo Sennin or from his real name, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. We consider him as the foundator of the shinobi world and the one who created what came known as the ninjutsu." He answered. When he had awakened his rinnegan, he went to the the Naka shrine and he was able to read all of what it contained.

"Interesting, so he really existed it seems." Sirzechs replied a lot more curious. "How were you able to get that information though? It has been several thousand years since he lived no?"

"Yes, but before he died he wrote on a stone tablet a message about that and other things. Look like we're there." Naruto said as they approached the shore where the barrier should be.

"It should be here." Sirzechs said and Naruto nodded at him.

He walked and eventually narrowed his eyes when he effectively noticed a barrier. These were very old kanjis but he could understand them. The Uzumaki clan had one book about that sort of kanjis so he was able to decipher them.

'_Damn, that is easily the most powerful barrier that I have ever seen._' He thought as his eyes drifted from one kanji to another.

From what he could understand that barrier sent the Elemental Nations into another dimension similar to Earth. To release that barrier though, you had to input an enormous amount of chakra in it. The only thing he could think of that made the barrier fall would be because of the Jubi being released. It was a very powerful barrier but it was easy to understand how it worked. A good part of the energy stocked into the barrier went to the hiding part.

"-ruto! Naruto!" Sirzechs said as he waved one of his hands in front of him.

"Uh? What? Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"Do you understand the symbols written on the barrier?" He inquired.

"Yeah, they are a very old writing style that we once used."

"What does the symbols on the barrier says?" Naruto lightly chuckled at him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Even if I tell you, you probably won't understand much. I will try to explain it to you the best I can but don't complain if you don't understand. It's perfectly normal." He replied with a small smile. "That… magical barrier you could say is powered up by the symbols on it. These symbols each have a special function and when you combine them together you get that barrier. I will give you a book later on seals so that you can better understand." He sighed and chuckled.

"…What?" Sirzechs said with a lost expression.

"Forget it." He said tonelessly and went back to examining the barrier.

'_Even with all the shinobis giving their chakra to construct a barrier, it wouldn't be strong enough to equal or be superior to that one. I can easily modify it though. It may be very powerful but it has a basic goal: Hiding the Elemental Nations from that dimension. Whatever is the reason it was sealed away in another dimension, there was a reason nonetheless. Until I find out what is the reason, I should hide it._' He thought and made his decision. He made a kage bunshin and just a glance at him showed him that the clone knew what to do.

Sirzechs found himself curious to what the blonde was about to do but kept quiet. His clone sat on the ground in a meditative stance and closed his eyes. The real Naruto meanwhile took a mid-size pot of chakra ink along with a brush from a seal on his left side. With them, he proceeded to draw a new kanji on the barrier. When he finished, he nodded at his clone who now had a reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes along with yellow irides and horizontal bar-like pupils. The clone nodded in response and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just like he had come and the real Naruto got his attributes.

"I'm going to put a lot of energy into the barrier to hide it again. Brace yourself." He told Sirzechs.

"Wait, why are you hiding it again?" He asked.

"That continent was sealed away in another dimension for a reason. I don't know what the reason is but until I know, it needs to be sealed away. Understood?" Naruto said and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. When he saw him nod at him he continued.

'_It should be good for at least a year until I figure out what to do._' He thought and transfered a gigantic amount of his senjutsu chakra along with his normal chakra in it. '_Im going to be unconscious after that with the amount of chakra I just put in. Not that I mind really, Sirzechs and Serafall are good people from what I can see. Much better than all those shinobis I encountered. They kind of remind me Sasuke and Sakura._' At that, he let out a few tears and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

Then, he lost consciousness but he could see that he had succeeded because the Elemental Nations were not in front of him anymore.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asked Serafall as she woke up and noticed she was in the air.

She wasn't on Naruto's back anymore; someone was holding her with an arm under her waist. Looking up, she saw it was Sirzechs holding her. She made her wings appears and Sirzechs let her fall. With her awake and with her wings, they wouldn't fall in the ocean.

"Naruto made a modification to the barrier and sealed it away in the dimension it previously was. He said that it has been sealed away for a reason and until he knows what it is, he will keep the continent in the other dimension. He's also unconscious because of the amount of energy he used to change the barrier. I will explain more of it at my house." Sirzechs said to the now awake Serafall.

"Right, now give him to me!" She said with her usual child-like attitude. He nodded with a light chuckle and gave his body to her. She took him and put him on her back.

"Before we go, I have a question." Sirzech asked.

"Yes?"

"I never saw you showing that much interest toward someone other than him and we just recently met him. What's the deal? Do you….?" He said hinting at what he truly wanted to say.

"No men ever got my attention like him. It's strange really, when I'm near him I feel like I have small butterflies in the stomach. I don't know, it's just that I'm happy when I'm near him." She said seriously and looked at the ground or water in that case.

"Am I to understand that you love him?" Sirzechs said and chuckled when he saw a small blush on her face.

"I-I think." She said a bit shy. Sirzechs just laughed but she didn't paid much attention.

"If I can help in any way, just tell me." He said with a caring smile.

"Understood." She answered with a small smile grateful at him.

* * *

'_Where am I?_' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and saw a violet ceiling. '_Ah yes I remember, I used too much chakra for the barrier. Now the question is where I am?_'

He looked at the room he was in and noted that it didn't have a lot of furnitures meaning it was not often used. It only had a bed, a soft one at that, a small wardrobe and a desk with a small table alongside the wall. The wardrobe, desk and chair seemed to be made out of dark wood. There was also a carpet on both sides of the bed.

'_Okay enough sightseeing, I should get out of the bed and find out where I am and... why am I naked!?_' He thought.

He never slept naked and he would not start. He tried to get up but immediately stopped when he felt three things. First, a part of his right arm seemed to be stuck between two rather soft things. Second, something was intertwined with his right legs, other legs probably. Third, he had an arm around his neck. He could also vaguely hear someone breathing.

'_Eh? Who could it be?_' He asked himself with a frown. His ninja's instinct would have kicked in but he felt strangely at peace. Very slowly, he raised the blankets to see who it was. He blinked once. Twice. The blond blushed when he identified who was against him in the bed. He just had to see the mess of black hairs to understand who it was. It was that annoying girl.

His right arm was actually between her rather well-endowed chest and her legs were intertwined with his right one in a possessive way. The same could be said for her arm. She also had some nice curves. Then his instincts kicked in.

"What th-shit!" He tried to get out of the bed but he got stuck and involuntary brought the covers with him to the ground. "Ouch damn it!" He said holding his head because he fell head first against the cold wooden floor. He heard a soft yawn meaning she had just woken up.

"Naru-chan…? Where are oh there you are!" Serafall or annoying girl from Naruto's perspective said.

"What the hell?!" Naruto immediately shouted at her. "Why are you in the same bed as me and why are you naked!?" He asked almost hysterically and his blush wasn't helping in the least when she sat up. He had a clear view of her round voluptuous breasts and he could see a bit of her lower part.

"Like what you see?" She giggled upon seeing his face examining her body. That snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his face to the side not willing to face her. "Why I am naked? Well… You lost a good part of your energy and I decided to help you recover it. To do it though, I had to sleep against you and that way I transferred my energy into you. Understand?"

"Ye-yeah." He closed his eyes for a second to help and try to calm down but unfortunately, it wasn't working. When he reopened then he saw her looking at him with a teasing smile. "Anyways, where are we?"

"Well, you're on the floor and me on the bed." A tick mark appeared on his forehead. She continued before he could answer though. "Little Naruto is up awake I see." She said pointing a finger toward his... uh… little Naruto.

_'Damn it, she will never let me live with that._' He thought as his blush intensified.

She got up from the bed and he could now see her full nude form. She walked toward him and got in the covers and pinned him to the ground with her on top of his chest. Then she lowered herself so that their foreheads were against each other. He could feel her breath tickling his lips.

His blush intensified again if it was possible when he noticed the erotic scene they were in. She had her hair scattered on his chest along with the covers on them. If it wasn't enough, he could feel her breasts against his bare chest along with all of her body. Then her teasing smile widened further if it was even possible. He felt a shiver down his spinal cord when he saw that. Whatever it was, it was _not_ good. She took the covers and brought them above their heads. Great, they were in the dark now.

"So…" She murmured and placed her arms around his neck. "Have you ever slept with someone?"

"N-no!"

"So… you are still a virgin." She grinned and let out of a few small giggles from his embarrassment. "Don't worry; I am still a virgin too." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Sh-shut up!" He answered. His face was so red that he was sure that some steam was escaping his ears.

"Have you… ever kissed a girl?" She said and tilt her head to the side in a cute way. The only response she got from him is when he looked away with a bit of shame. What she said was true though, he was twenty years old and he had never kissed a girl. "I never kissed a guy too, you know? We could do it right now. Nobody would know." She said with a sensual voice.

When he looked at her at that moment he could see some lust in her eyes and… another thing. Whatever it was, it gave him warmth. It made him feel happy, like he could forget everything and just be happy. He just knew that at that exact moment, he could trust her.

He was about to answer but they heard someone knocking at the door and the next second, the door opened. Serafall just had the time take away the covers to mid-way of their bodies before the door opened and made both of them freeze.

"Good morning Naruto, I came to tell… you… that…?" Sirzechs stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the position they were in. The bed was empty but he got his answers when his eyes landed on the floor. Serafall had her arms on each side of Naruto's head with the covers of the now empty bed covering the bottom half of their bodies. Not to mention that she was giving Naruto a perfect view of her breasts.

"Good morning Sirzechs, how are you?" Serafall said and used Naruto's torso as a pillow. She had a content expression on her and Naruto was completely sure she had done that on purpose.

"Uh… ah… Go-good morning." Sirzechs managed to say with a blush.

"THAT'S NOT THAT YOU THINK!" Naruto desperately shouted still red with a horrified expression painted on his face.

"I-I see." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment tough not really believing Naruto due to Serafall looking content on his chest. "I will come back later to let you finish your things, ok?" Sirzechs said as he closed his eyes, still embarrassed.

He turned around and got out of the room. The second he got out of the room, she started to laugh as if there was no tomorrow. Naruto got a big tick mark on his forehead when he saw that.

"You find that funny!? He clearly though we were making out!" He said and glared at her. She just continued to laugh despite what he tried so he relaxed and wait for her to stop. After a minute or so annoying girl ceased to laugh.

"Yep! He really though we were making out." She said teasing him.

"Ugh, forget it. Get off now, I-no, _we_, need to put some clothes on." He told her and her teasing smile grew wider.

"Nu-uh." She said getting more relaxed.

"Get off."

"I like your strong muscled body; it's so… firm and solid." She said as her fingers explored his chest and eventually came to a stop. He shivered at what she was doing. Damn her and her sensual attitude!

"Get off." He repeated but then noticed she fell asleep. "Annoying girl." He gritted his teeth.

'_What's up with me?_' He thought worried. The last two days, he felt more relaxed than he had been in his entire life. Even when he had met his mother and father he wasn't as relaxed like he was right now. It's like he was... at peace with himself.

* * *

"Well well well, the two love birds are getting up hahahaha!" Another redhaired laugh upon seeing Serafall and Naruto going downstairs together. Fully clothed though. Naruto just ignored the comment and Serafall giggled.

"Sorry if I am sudden but who are you?" He asked the man sitting at the head of a big table that had twenty-two places. They were in the dining room if he had to guess. Beside the man was Sirzechs who was purposely trying to avoid his eyes.

'_Damnit she works fast!_' Sirzechs thought in respect to Serafall as he was sweating bullets. He was trying to read his book but he could feel Naruto staring right at him.

"My name is Lord Gremory and I welcome you to our home." He said and got up and bowed slightly to him as a sign of welcome. Naruto did the same thing and they shook hands. After that, they sat at the table. Naruto sat in front of Sirzechs and Serafall took the place to his right. "My wife is currently making breakfast so she should be joining us soon."

"I think it is the time to explain you what we are, Naruto." Sirzechs said and closed his book to stare at him.

"What you are?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Yes, we are devils." He said as he, Lord Gremory and Serafall made their wings appear to prove it.

* * *

**Done! My first language is not english too so sorry if there is some mistakes, I'm doing my best. **** Like I said I'm new to this stuff so if there is some things you didn't liked please do it.**

**Just be constructive because I had a review about someone saying that Naruto is way out of character. If you had grown up in wars, would you be a happy-happy guy? I highly doubt that because you see horrible things almost everyday. I also never said anything about Naruto never being happy. He was a prankster when he was young remember?**

**I'm open to new ideas so if you have some, send me a pm please!**

**I will have a poll soon on my profile to have your opinion on which peerage Naruto should join or if he should have is own.**

**Next chapter will have a timeskip of two years and it will be quite interesting. For one, we will see the wrath of one of the Satans and the Biblical God will make an appearance ;). I know he is dead, that's why it's even more exciting :P. I will just say that these two events are connected.**

**Review please, I want to know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Thank you again :)**


	3. The Power Of A Shinobi

**Im back and sorry for the waiting im in a period of exams right now. I decided to cut the chapter in two finally. The Satan's wrath will be next chapter along with the Biblical God so sorry. I will not say what people wear because it is a long time before cannon so I dont really know what the devils wore during that time. I will only say the essential so you will have to imagine. Again, sorry if there is some mistakes but english is not my first language so im doing my best to correct them! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Cries of pain echoed through the air.

A figure with short crimson red hair and blue-green eyes sitting on the roof of the Gremory's manor laugh when he heard that.

"**Oh? It seems that he found your cactus carpet.**" Kurama said laughing at hearing the cries of pain.

'_Not my fault he decided to tease me and Serafall when we were in bed yesterday._' He answered mentally with a mischievous smirk.

"**I agree but don't you think you went a bit too far? A cactus carpet will hurt a lot no?**" His partner said once Naruto stopped laughing.

'_Don't worry; the cactus carpet is not really sharp. Just enough to cause him pain and he has his new girlfriend that can heal him too. What was her name already?_' He thought.

"**Grayfia Lucifuge.**"

'_Yeah and OH DAMNIT!_' He thought and started to run as fast as his legs could take him.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" An angry Sirzechs yelled running at him.

"You asked for it!" He yelled back while laughing. The past two years had been relatively peaceful with the exception of the unknown status of the Old Satan Faction. The Anti-Satan Faction, which Serafall and Sirzechs are part of, didn't know what to do except waiting. They would occasionally send spies but they would gain nothing from them. The conflict had been silent for quite some time. Too silent.

When Lord Gremory, Sirzechs and Serafall had explained him they were devils, he was naturally surprised of course but he had accepted it. He didn't have any prejudices toward them because even if someone was labelled as evil, it didn't mean he truly was. Kurama was the perfect example of that. Speaking of him, he had woken up a few weeks after the disaster. It seemed it had strained him more than he had thought.

Back to the subject, he gave them the benefit of doubt when he had met them and they had proved him to be trustworthy by not killing him when he was unconscious. The others didn't know what to expect but they were satisfied by his reaction.

They also told him about the recent devil civil war that was occurring. They were still on edge because it has been two months since the last attack from the Old Satan Faction. They told him a basic summary of the races that exist in the supernatural world but it was mostly about the devils.

After their long explanation of it, they had eaten and true to the words of Lord Gremory, his wife joined them to eat breakfast. It was also at that moment that they had finished their talk about the supernatural world to Naruto.

Deciding to return the favor, he told them more about shinobis. The villages, the Great Ninja Wars, what a shinobi is, the ranking system, etc.

You could say he had a good relationship with mostly everyone. Lord Gremory and his wife were very happy to welcome him into their home and it was fun to talk with them. The same could be said about the two other Satans, Ajuka and Falbium.

His relation with Sirzechs was akin to one a little brother had with his great brother. There was one exception though. Everytime Sirzechs would tease Naruto about something that would leave him embarrassed; he would prank him a short time after. Hard.

Grayfia always came at him after these to give him a hug and a thank you for putting her 'idiot of boyfriend in place.' He saw Grayfia as a kind of little sister and the feeling was mutual. Hell, sometimes she would call him Oniichan. When asked why, she would answer that he is the only one that tried to understand her apart from Sirzechs and he would often help her with her problems. She was among the only ones who knew he was a shinobi. The others being Lord Gremory, his wife, Sirzechs and Serafall.

For Serafall… it's complicated you could say. He had a very good relationship with her. She was one of his two best friends in the Underworld along with Sirzechs. What is the reason it is complicated you may ask? It's because that annoying girl somehow find her way into his bed a day or two a week. How? He could never know. He was being so used to wake up in the same bed as her that he doesn't blush anymore when she is naked. That is if she doesn't tease him. After a particular event, he started to see her differently. Someone he could rely on if he ever had some problems.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Six Months Ago_**

_It was night if it was possible to say in the Underworld. Everyone was asleep except one person. That person had short crimson red hair along with whisker marks on each cheek. He was on top of the Gremory's manor seemingly looking toward the horizon without emotions on his face. He just couldn't sleep after the nightmare he had and he had been lucky to not wake up Serafall. _

_Since their explanation of the supernatural world, they had decided to let him live at their manor in one of the guest room. After discovering, or basically him telling them, that he was going to die in five hundred years or so, they had adopted him._

_The first reason they had done that was because they were very happy to have a shinobi in their clan and they wanted to know him more. The shinobis from what he had found from the book Sirzechs had given him were a very powerful human race able to control the elements. The reason they were considered a mythical race was because of the Rikudo Sennin, the creator of the shinobi world. The only shinobi mentioned is him so most people immediately assume that the shinobis are of his level which is not true at all. It's also frightening considering he created the moon and fought a very powerful god. Something that only the most powerful devils could hope to achieve. _

_The second reason was that they wanted to protect him if he wanted to survive in this world. By being in their clan he had access to a very large amount of information in their library and it helped him a lot. _

_When news broke out that a newfound child of the Gremory clan was found, it had caused quite a stir in the Underworld and many people had been curious. To answer that, Lord Gremory told them that he had been kidnapped when he was young and they had recently found the kidnapper along with him. To make it more believable, Naruto used a jutsu that dyed his hairs crimson red and his eyes color had changed to blue-green. He could remove it easily too so there was no problems with it._

"_What are you doing here?" A voice from behind him asked curiously. He knew that voice everywhere, it was annoying girl._

"_Couldn't sleep." He simply answered. The person got closer to him and finally sat beside him. She had her black hair down and she was wearing a night-gown. _

"_Why?"_

"_Nightmare." He answered looking away from her. Seeing that, she sighed a bit exasperated making him wince a bit._

"_You should really talk about it you know. From what I've heard you have been like that since a week or so." She said with a light frown._

"_Been like what?" He answered looking at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Sulking."_

"_Who told you that?" He inquired._

"_Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, the servants, everyone!" She said with a loud sigh._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_So?" She said exasperated. "Are you going to answer or no?"_

"_Forget it." He said and got ready to leave but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving._

"_No, you stay here." She said firmly and he slowly nodded seeing he had no other choices._

"_Alright, what do you want?" He said annoyed._

"_Stop playing with me." She said in a warning tone and he fell a shiver ran down his back. He had never seen her like that and it unnerved him a bit from seeing it. "Do you at least know the pain you're doing to the others around you by acting like that?" She said lowly in a sad tone as she looked toward the ground. _

_Silence enveloped them for a minute or so before Naruto answered._

"_Alright." He said and sat back beside her and she let go of her grip on his wrist. "I have nightmares but it is always the same one." He said and she lowered her head till it was on one of his shoulders._

"_What is it about?" She said in a caring tone._

"_You remember when Sirzechs and you came for the first time to the Elemental Nations? Do you remember the dead people?"_

"_Yeah of course. What about it?" She replied curious._

"_In our final battle we fought against a man named Obito. Apparently, he was an old teammate of one of my sensei that we thought had died in the last Great Ninja War. He wasn't killed however; a very old man named Madara rescued him." He said seemingly looking into space._

"_Wait! Are you talking about Madara Uchiha? The one who created Konoha along with Hashirama Senju?" She asked with a frown. After their talk about the supernatural world, he gave them a book that contained a lot of information about the shinobi world .When she saw him nodded she continued. "He should have died at the Valley of the End a long time no?"_

"_Yeah but he survived somehow. I don't know how though." He said and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to continue. "To come back at the topic, we thought he had died but no, he was secretly leading the Akatsuki. A long time after we thought he had died, a masked man named Tobi showed up during the Five Kage Summit. We didn't know it was him at that time but he called himself Madara Uchiha. Unfortunately, we took the bait and we entered in a war against Akatsuki._

"_Why unfortunately?" Serafall asked with a soft tone._

"_Madara Uchiha is a name that represents power. Prove his existence to the world and it will fear him from just knowing that he is still alive."_

"_I understand." She said with a smile and seeing her smile Naruto smiled back. _

"_We entered a war against him when we learned that. We wanted to annihilate the Akatsuki and he wanted the three last Bijuus. The war last five years. So much people died during these five years…" He said and turned away a bit from her to not show the tears that were forming in his eyes. The war still haunted him from time to time. So much blood had been spilled needlessly. He was surprised when Serafall moved her legs perpendicularly to his own to sit up on his lap and after that hugged him and put her head to his chest._

"_How much people died?" She asked with her head buried in his chest. He would be lying if he said she wasn't comforting him. It really felt good to let it out._

"_More than 75% of the civilians and for the shinobis 90%. That is before the final battle where everyone died." He said and suddenly burst into tears. His heart just couldn't take more of it. All the blood he already had on his hands, the uncountable kills he made and the silence that came from it. Each day was slowly killing him from the inside. _

"_It's ok, let it out." She murmured sadly and hugged him. A second later he hugged her back and they stayed like that for about ten minutes or so waiting for him to stop crying._

"_I just can't take more of it." He said very low once he had calmed down enough._

"_It's ok. I understand." She replied and ruffled his golden hair in a tenderness way. They stayed like that for a long time. Just embracing each other and relaxing. A while later, he fell asleep in her arms. _

'_You really had it hard. More than I thought.' She thought sad and relaxed into the hug. 'Only you could have survived through this. It just shows how strong you are.'_

* * *

After that event, he started to view her as more than an annoying girl. It is also after that event that whenever he was near her, his heart would start to beat a little bit faster than normally. He often wondered what it was but he could never find out. All his life he fought in wars. Peace? That is something he had just recently experienced. It was… strange to not be on his guards everytime everywhere.

Back to Sirzechs chasing Naruto for his prank on him.

Oh how he wanted to strangle him. This morning he had woken up quite happy but the instant he touch the floor of his room, he regretted it.

Pain.

That's what he felt and he realized that Naruto just pranked him with a cactus carpet.

Just as he was going to reach him, a magic circle appeared near them and they stopped dead in their tracks. They knew who that magic circle belonged to and whenever she would show up, they knew it was serious. That and they didn't want to be pull by the ears. It hurt badly.

"Grayfia." Both said upon seeing the silver-haired woman.

"We don't have time for your antics. The Old Satan Faction is attacking our main military base. We need to go right now." She said and they could feel it in her voice that she dared them to do something stupid.

"R-right!" Sirzechs said and chuckled in embarrassment. Naruto just nodded and approached Sirzechs. When Grayfia went away, Naruto undid his transformation knowing he would probably fight.

"A good idea if you wish to fight indeed." Sirzechs praised at seeing what Naruto did and they teleported with the Gremory magic circle to the military base of the Anti-Satan Faction.

* * *

"Shit." Sirzechs said with a scowl as they reappeared atop of the building. They were the last to arrive it seems seeing Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall and Grayfia were already there. The supporters of the Anti-Satan Faction were inside preparing their gear for the incoming battle.

Far away on the left side they could see the Old Satan Faction coming at them and they were nearly a thousand devils. On the right side of the military base, the army of fallen angels that Azazel had warned them about were also coming toward them. The problem though was that it wasn't 'some' rogue fallen angels. They were nearly five hundred or so.

"We will need to split out and take both of them it seems." Ajuka said with a grimace. They were in a very bad situation right now.

"I will take the fallen angels." Naruto said. He could feel his body getting more and more excited about fighting. Damn Uchiha blood.

"All right then, how many devils will you take with you?" Sirzechs answered looking at him from the corner of his eye. Falbium and Ajuka didn't really believed that he could fight so much fallen angels but given that Sirzechs was okay with it they accepted. That and even if he was a human, they could tell that he had an immense power inside him.

"No one." He replied with a grin. Serafall was going to voice her opinion on the matter but choose not to deciding to see where it goes. Ajuka and Falbium were of course giving him disbelieving looks.

"Are you sure?" Sirzechs asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't know if Naruto could take them and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for him.

"Of course. I met a fallen angel with two pairs of wings a while ago and I didn't have too much trouble to kill him. Should be ok really." He replied stretching his muscles a bit.

"Ok you can go." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "But!" He said with a frown. "Bring Serafall with you at least. Just in case."

"She would have come even if you told her not to." He said with a smirk and received two slaps on the back of the head. "What was that for?!" He said turning to look at Serafall and Grayfia who both had a frown on their faces.

"Don't talk as if I'm not there!" Serafall said with a frown and he instantly felt sorry.

"You're being an idiot." Grayfia simply said.

"Uh… sorry?" He chuckled sheepishly and unsealed his crimson red armor construct from numerous metal plates that he wore when fighting.

"Alright!" Serafall said happily as if forgetting what had happened. "Let's go!" She said and ran toward the army of fallen angels coming their way with Naruto following just behind in his crimson red armor.

"So… who is he really? I can feel an immense power emanating from him." Ajuka said once they were far enough to not hear them.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha. He is the one I told you about that we adopted."

"Really?" Falbium asked with his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "By the looks he is not from your family so that raise a question. Why have you adopted him?"

"He is the last shinobi alive." Sirzechs said with a shit eating grin seeing the face of his friends upon learning that. Grayfia only had a small smirk on her face. She remembered the reaction she had when she learned that fact. It was very near what those two were doing.

"That myth is a reality?" Ajuka said stunned along with Falbium.

"Yes but we don't have the time to talk, they are coming." He said looking toward the Old Satan Faction coming their way.

* * *

"Oi! Don't forget they are mine!" Naruto said excited. It had been a while since he had last fought and he was really looking forward to fighting these fallen angels.

"I know I know! I will cover your back!" She said seriously.

Naruto just grinned at her in response and his eyes morphed into the sharingan. With a burst of his chakra in his palm he made Kubikiribocho appear from a seal on his left side while avoiding the light spears they were throwing at them. Taking a big swing, he threw the sword into the mob of fallen angels and it killed a few of them. Some saw it coming so they were able to escape it but some were not lucky enough. Like a boomrang, it came back to him in his right hand. When Serafall saw that she was honestly surprised but internally she was grinning at how impressive it was.

Resealing it back, he unsealed another sword from his left forearm. This one was a plain normal katana with a black hilt and a white blade.

Jumping forward he landed in the middle of the army of fallen angels. They instantly made a circle around him and they all switched their light spears to light swords.

"Are you so arrogant that you think that you can defeat all of us?" One of them said with a sneer at him.

"No, I am not arrogant like you think. You are the ones who are arrogant for attacking my friends." He said and with a burst of speed shot into crowd with his katana. Impaling one to the hilt in the stomach, he retired it and dodged a light sword that was aiming for his back. With a flick of his wrist, his katana cut his head. Seeing two of them coming at him from each side, he lowered himself enough to dodge the swords and unsealed an identical katana from his right forearm. The swords slashed through their waists and they fell forwards, dead. He turned his body lightly to dodge another light sword and he quickly made his way to the back of the person who tried to stab him. He took his sword and quickly slashes it at his throat. With a chakra infused palm, he strongly pushed the corpse of the guy he just killed forward. The corpse impaled itself on the light spear from another who wanted to surprise him but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to dodge the coming corpse.

Because of the new weight on his spear, the fallen angel stumbled backward and that was all Naruto needed. He threw one of his katana at his heart and he never knew what killed him because of the corpse blocking his view.

Naruto dodged another light sword aiming at his side. Turning around he bisected him. Jumping back a bit he retrieved his other sword impaling the two corpses. With both of them in his hands, he channeled his lightning chakra in them and they became covered in it. This had quite an effect because a lot of them took a step back at seeing the lightning blades.

Sensing a signature of a fallen angel in the air above him, he looked and saw a fallen angel with three pairs of wings. Sealing his left katana, he jumped high in the air to reach him.

'The second-in-command maybe?' He thought and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the feathers of the fallen angels turning into projectiles to pierce him. 'No choice then.' He thought and used the Kamui to make parts of his body intangible.

"We got him!"

"Good job Hiraku-sama!"

However their shouts soon turned into disbelieving ones when they noticed the feathers that pierced his body did nothing. It just passed through him as if he wasn't even there.

"What the-!" The fallen angel named Hiraku said but he was interrupted when a hand roughly grabbed his throat and crushed his windpipe a second later. Acting quickly, Naruto put a strong explosive tag on his chest and with a kick Hiraku crashed to the ground with a resounding boom and many had to shield their eyes from the shockwave. Creating a Kage Bunshin in midair, he used his back as a springboard to get away from the battlefield.

When he landed, he sunk his katana into the ground put his hands into the horse seal.

"**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!**" He said and expelled a large amount of fire from his mouth.

"Combine your energy to make a giant shield!" The one with four pairs of wings shouted seeing the massive wall of intense flames coming their way. Those at the frontlines nodded and put their energy into a giant shield. When it was big enough, they started to reinforce it and they waited for the impact. When it collided, a big explosion resounded through the area. The impact lasted for a minute or so before it stopped and many fallen angels fell to the ground exhausted.

'_They were able to block that? Impressive._' Naruto thought with a small smile and took his katana stuck in the ground and started to run toward them.

"He is coming!" One of them shouted seeing him coming at them while the exhausted fallen angels retreated to the back to rest a bit.

With another burst of speed, Naruto jumped forward. Grabbing the left shoulder of one in midair with his left hand, he took his right katana in reverse grip and plunged it into his spinal cord. The man fell forward and Naruto used his back as a springboard to jump high into the air.

In the air, he sealed his katana and he concentrated a lot of chakra into his right hand. Soon enough, a blue sphere of chakra appeared and it grew until it reached the size of a large house.

"**Oodama Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted and slammed the rasengan into the crowd of enemies. The shockwave resulting from it sent many flying away but they stabilised themselves with their wings.

Taking the opportunity he teleported back to beside Serafall. He smiled at seeing her face.

"How did you got here so fast? I didn't even saw you!" She said and pouted.

"I placed a seal on your left wrist a while ago in case you were in danger." He chuckled in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you care so much for me!"

"Sh-shut up!" He answered with a blush. "Anyways." He said shaking his head a bit.

"I don't think you need me to fight them." She said with a small smile switching to serious.

"Maybe but do you think you can take half of them?" He asked her.

"Yes and that way we will be able to rejoin the others faster." She said as she started to power up.

"Alright then, let's get a bit more serious." Naruto said and sealed his katana.

Seeing multiple spears of light coming their way, Naruto put his hands into the tiger seal.

"**Wood Release: Giant Wood Locking Wall!**" He said and roots grew up from the ground and joined together to form a dome-shape. The radius of it was around fifty feet or so. Just before the light spears could collide though, Serafall made an ice shield to protect them just in case. They felt the spears collide with the wooden dome-shape and when it stopped, the wood shield retracted into the ground.

"Let's go." Naruto said and she nodded.

He teleported into the mob of fallen angels via a seal he put on the corpse of one he had recently killed. They were shocked to see him appear and they immediately made light swords to attack him. The advantage in being in the crowd was that they couldn't use their most powerful attacks because they would risk killing the others. Naruto knew that perfectly and he was using that against them. Of course, it was also risky for him but it was worth the risk.

Using his punches and kicks, he made his way while killing the ones who attacked him. Sometimes he would get a small cut or injury but with Kurama inside him, it was healed a short time after. He had been trained by Tsunade in taijutsu so his punches and kicks were quite deadly. The fallen angels noticed that too because they were hesitant in approaching him. He was literally making his way into the crowd and none of them seemed to stop him.

That's when he got a feeling of dread.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at where Serafall was. She was doing well. That is until he saw some fallen angels going to throw their light spears at her unprotected back. The light spears were thrown. He knew there was no way she could dodge that, she couldn't see it. He also knew that he had no way to block that; the light spears were too close.

'_**Don't tell me he is going to do what I think!**_' Kurama thought in alarm.

At that moment, Naruto made a decision that would forever change his future. He teleported behind her and the spears stabbed through his back and in the process preventing them from reaching Serafall. Knowing that the pain would come soon, he put a hand on her shoulder and teleported them far enough from the battlefield.

"NARUTO!" She screeched wide eyed at seeing the state he was in. He had six light spears through his back and blood was flowing abundantly from his mouth. "Why did you do that?!" She asked immensely worried for him. He didn't answer; he just fell backward and the light spears disappeared before he could hit the ground.

She knew from the state he was in that he wouldn't survive. His lungs were punctured along with an area near his heart. Still, he had blocked the spears for her. She was an annoying girl from his perspective so why?! She sat on the ground and wrapped her right arm around his waist and put the other one behind his back to support him.

"Why did you do that?" She repeated in a low tone as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I… I don't… k-know… My body... just moved on… Its own." He said weakly. He could feel life slowly leaving him.

"**Kit… you're dying.**" Kurama said also sad from what Naruto had done.

'I know. There is no way I am going to survive this.' He thought weakly.

"Why me?! You find me annoying no?!" She half yelled at him as she started to shake. She didn't want to believe he was going to die. Since he had arrived in her life, everything became better. She had so much fun with him and just being in his presence made her happy. That and not to mention she never told him she loved him. She wanted to live a happy life with him and maybe have kids later! He just couldn't die!

"You… you think." He said and stopped to violently cough blood. That scared her beyond what she was willing to admit. "That… I find you… annoying?" He chuckled painfully.

"Stop speaking! We are going to get you to a doctor and he will save you ok?!" She said frightened as more tears left her eyes and she got up to leave but he stopped her by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't." He lowly said. "Those are… my last… words. Listen."

'It was a pleasure to work with you, Kurama.' He thought.

"**Same thing here kit.**" He replied as tears were also flowing in his eyes. He remembered when Naruto was young, he hated him. More so when he discovered that he was an Uchiha. Yet, he proved him wrong and it was no small feat considering he was an Uchiha. He also freed him from all the hate he had inside him.

She didn't want to listen to him but she knew he was right. The pool of blood under him just proves it. She sat up slowly and nodded.

"Thank… you. After everyone… was killed… I though… I couldn't be… happy again." He said and faintly smiled as his eyes slowly started to close. "But you know… you just… proved me… that I was wrong. Thank you… again." He said as his eyes closed.

That moment truly terrified Serafall. The silence that came from it… there was just no words to explain how scary it was.

She cradled him. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted it to be a dream so that she could wake up to find out it was nothing more than a nightmare. Her heart and body told her otherwise though.

_His _blood was on her hands and it covered them.

_His _heart beat stopped completely and her hands started to shake violently.

She was furious. No, she was _beyond _furious at the fallen angels who took him away from her.

* * *

"Uh? Where am I?" Naruto asked himself. One second ago, he had died in Serafall's arms and the next he was on top of the Hokage tower. The difference though was that there was a sort of white fog all around. Not the type of fog that would scare you though. It gave him the feeling of inner peace. Looking at himself, he noticed that he had no injuries. Nothing.

"Hello young one." A voice belonging to a man said behind him and he turned so fast that he thought his neck might have broken.

"Um, hello?" He answered unsure.

"To answer your previous question, you are between life and death." The man said with a smile that only a father caring for his children could do.

"I'm dead… but not?" He asked confused.

"Your body has died, but not your soul." The man said cryptically.

"Who are you really?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. The man in front of him was giving him the same feeling as the fog. '_Just like a father embracing their children._' He thought.

"I have many names. The jews call me Y-H-W-H." He said pronouncing each letter. "The muslims call me Allah and for the Christians, God. I'm mostly known as the Biblical God in the supernatural world though."

"That's impossible." Naruto replied but he was half tempted to believe him considering where he was. "The Biblical God died in the Great War."

"True, I died in the Great War." He said with a small smile. "My body died but not my soul. I just can't return to that realm because my body was destroyed and I lost a great deal of power because of that. My soul though, continued to live so here I am." He said with a small smirk.

"Alright then, let's say you are the Biblical God. What do you want from me" He questioned.

"Straight to the point I see. I will answer your questions but first, there are some people who want to talk to you." He said with a grin.

* * *

**Update 4 hours after chapter published : I erased the description of the Biblical God because someone told me that it was forbidden to describe God in their religion. I dont take a problem with it really because I chose to describe God via an image we often see of him. That and the person who told me that did it with a great amount of respect and he told me exactly why. Like I said for the reviews, be constructive in them and that is exactly what he did.****Just imagine how God is.**

** Another thing, some said they didnt understood why Naruto sacrified himself to save Serafall. Why didnt he used his rinnegan, his susanoo, etc. to protect her? While you may think that Naruto is a bit overpowered, he gained his power through immense efforts. Even with all of his power, he can be killed and there are some things that he cant prevent. The spears that were going to pierce Serafall`s back were just too close to her. Even if he tried to use his rinnegan to absorb the light spears, they were just too close. Yes, some may question it but I wanted to show that Naruto is not invincible. I think I showed it when Naruto cried into the arms of Serafall. Yes, he have a lot of powers but beware, he is not invincible. He is just really powerful.**

* * *

**Yep, next chapter will be a talk with the Biblical God and Serafall's wrath :P Poor fallen angels really hahaha! Some may think Naruto is overpowered but no. He will have ennemies that will put him to the edge of his forces. While some may have power to destroy countries, like Serafall, Naruto's attacks are small but very deadly. **

**I did the poll to see what people thought about the peerage and I have decided that Naruto will have his own peerage. You may send suggestions as to who will be in his peerage. Im very open to new ideas!**

**Reviews please, I want to particularly know what you thought about the sad and fight scenes. This is my first story also so reviews are appreciated to improve myself!**

**Cya!**


End file.
